


Winning a War

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Characters, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Pet implied, Sex Toys, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: Two of the pilots defected before the war got underway.  Now they've captured one of their former comrades.  Have they tuned the tide of war in their favor?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftNocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/gifts).



> Implied rape. Glossed over pretty well, but the warning is there! Also, I wrote it so you don't really know who's who until the end. I blame college English class for making me be more 'writerly'. Also, happy birthday SoftNocturne! I really wanted to write smut and this just... Yeah. <3

He came with a low groan, hips stilling as he emptied himself inside his lover, each splash of fluid coating the already slick walls, only to drip back out of him around his shaft. He pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside his lover, breathing hard. Reaching a hand out, he lightly caressed the disheveled hair beside his own head, flashing him a smile. His lover laid there on his back, looking every inch the picture of debauchery.

Mussed hair, kiss swollen lips, a thin, swan-like neck covered in bite marks and hickies, ringing him like a collar would. An infinitely more fun collar to put on the little pet, though a real collar would have matched the shackles that encircled slim wrists. More marks flowed down the shoulders and onto the chest and stomach, peppered inner thighs that were now slick with excess lube and come. It had been hours, and the boy was probably tired.

He was flipped over, his knees forced underneath his body to get his hips back into proper position, and their other lover took him, not bothering to apply more lube. Their little pet was already so wet for it, he didn’t need more. The one being taken let out a hoarse cry, cheeks wet with tears, his throat as raw as his body, every sense heightened from lack of orgasm and over stimulation.

Tipping his head, the first man regarded the scene before him with an admiring eye. The poor boy had gotten off once, already, because it made him more… Amiable to these marathons. One orgasm softened him, allowed all of this to happen. The marks, the fact that his hole was almost never left empty for long. His cock rigid, wanting to come, but red and arching towards his stomach, balls and shaft encased in the supple leather of a cock ring, his body unable to support his own weight as he endured every thrust and screamed and cursed into the soft bedding below him. 

It simply amazed him how they’d gotten to this point.

 

They’d defected at the very beginning of the war. The tide had quickly turned towards their favor, since they had General Kushrenada, and now two Gundams, and their pilots. Still, their former comrades fought admirably, determined to defeat them all. Unfortunately for Kushrenada, he was too soft, too afraid to make decisions that could assure their victory. It had just been a casualty of war for the once proud General to meet his end on a point of steel driven between his ribs with perfect accuracy.

Together, they’d made those decisions, and had both earned the title of general, despite their young ages. They were ruthless and cruel; unafraid to exploit weakness, and wanted to end things, so that order could be restored. The only thing in the way were the three remaining Gundam pilots. Who were just as resourceful and tricky as they were. 

 

“Generals! There’s been a breach in the lower levels of the ship! We’ve caught an intruder!” A young man exclaimed, snapping to attention as he addressed both men, eyes looking at a spot somewhere over their shoulders and to the right.

“Pull it up on screen.”

With a few clicks, the image of a cell was brought up, and they both shared a devious smirk. One of their brethren had wandered oh so willingly into their web. Had probably come in an attempt to assassinate them, or some other paltry idea. Clearly, they’d sent the wrong one for the mission. One of the others would have been better suited to the task of breaking in and trying to kill them. No, this one would never have managed it. He’d just thrown away his freedom, and the cause. Now, they were stronger than the remaining pilots who tried to stop them. That revelation had them both in high spirits, their power and elation going to their heads.

“Have him brought up to our chambers. Keep the shackles on him.”

The message was relayed instantly, and they watched as the cell was opened and the boy was forced up and out, earning a blow to the side when he wasn’t quick enough to comply. When he was safely on his way, the pair turned to exit the bridge, talking in hushed tones as they made their way to their shared quarters, idea swirling in their heads, exciting them from head to toe with passion and fire.

“Whatever shall we do with him?”

“We’ll keep him. He was the one stupid enough to wander in here. Probably planned to try and kill us, or try to talk us out of it.”

“I intended to keep him and share him. But, do we try to get information from him first? Or do we try to break him, and then hope that he’ll tell us what we want and need to know, to bring this war to its final act?”

“Why wait to start the fun? He’s ours now, because war is just that. War.”

 

That night, they’d tormented him. He’d fought back, even with his hands shackled together. He’d kicked and thrashed, trying to use his body weight to keep them off. When that hadn’t worked, he’d attempted to use his teeth the moment either of them got within reach. But, his weakened frame was no match for the pair of them, in peak performance. One held him down by the wrists, watching raptly as the other had prepared him, then taken him. He hadn’t been overly rough, but it was rough enough for someone’s first time, to make them vividly recall every detail. 

When he was finished, they’d switched places, claiming their captive again, so that he belonged to both of them now. They’d both sullied him forever. Ever the consummate soldier, he hadn’t cried or begged for it to end. Aside from fight back, he bore every thrust and bite with stoicism, simply laying there when they’d finished with him, not even moving to cover himself. They’d coaxed his own orgasm from him too, because bodies were so easy to betray. Even when they didn’t want the pleasure, when pleasure was given… There wasn’t a choice for it but to be enjoyed. 

Oh his cries had been like the sweetest of wine, and they’d both drank deep of them that first night.

 

That had been months ago. The war still raged on, with them spear-heading the government faction, and the remaining pilots leading the resistance, still trying to harangue a victory from the depths of rock bottom. Without the third they were hopelessly crippled though.

Their captive had adjusted to life with them. He no longer fought them when they sought pleasure in his body, whether it was one or both of them. He bore it all, and had even grown to like it, and sometimes hesitantly ask for it, his voice all the sweeter when he mewled underneath them in acquiescence and lust.

They let him stay busy, since they did have a military operation to run. Books and tv were all he was allowed to have. Nothing dangerous came from a book, except maybe it being thrown at someone’s head. And, watching tv, seeing how far down the resistance was beaten could only enforce their position of power over him. When this was over, the two still fighting would be made an example of. But their sweet little pet had acclimated so beautifully that they’d spare him, and retire away someplace secluded when the war was over. Then they’d be able to do nothing but keep him in their bed, for the rest of their lives.

Bed was so much more entertaining with three of them. Not that the two of them had been boring, but it was infinitely nicer to have someone that you could both torment when your dispositions were similar.

 

“General… I do think he’s enjoying this. He’s so fucking wet, you’d think he was a girl.”

Snapped from his thoughts, he propped himself up on a pillow, watching the show in front of him, enjoying the contrasts of hair and skin as they moved with one another.

“Who’d have ever thought that such a brilliant soldier was nothing but a filthy whore,” he replied, reaching a hand out to pinch at a nipple.

Their pet squeaked, panting hard as he lowered his head to the bed, fingers clutching the sheets under him like they were his only lifeline. It had been hours tonight, and he was pushing the edge of his limits. Enhanced abilities and training or no, he was at the edge of sanity. They both knew it. Reveled in making him beg and plead for his release at their hands.

“Next time we should plug him up. Let all our release just stay inside him. That way we’re always with him.”

“That sounds like a delicious idea. He’d liked to be plugged up, stuffed full and unable to do anything until we returned. He’d probably attack us the moment we cleared the door, trying to climb us like a tree.”

There was a shared chuckle, and their pet let out a low whine, unable to believe how acclimated to this he was at this point. He enjoyed it, when at first he’d endured. Now, he’d take the initiative and ask them for it. Would beg when he’d been pushed to his limits of orgasm denial, or his body had become so sensitive that even the touch of sheets against his skin would set him off in a wild blaze of orgasm that rocked his body until he blacked out, with one or both of them buried inside him somehow.

 

Looking back, they’d realize that they’d done nothing but think with their dicks. It had been the downfall of many a leader throughout history. History they’d simply mimicked. They’d had a long day, had lost some good men in coordinate attacks by the resistance. Not to mention at least one mobile suit factory. 

They’d been angry when they’d returned to their room and their pet. He’d been curled up in a chair, an open book in his lap, but his focus had been on the tv, hands folded carefully in his lap as he’d watched the scrolling headlines. They resisted the urge to scream and throw something at the tv. Instead, they’d simply turned it off with a quick gesture, and had pulled their pet from his chair.

Stripping all three of them with military-grade efficiency, they’d tumbled to the bed together, their pet in between them on his back. They worked in tandem, one fucking into his ass with brutal thrusts, fingers digging into supple hips hard enough to leave bruises. The other filled his mouth, enjoying the feel of that quivering throat constricting around him as their pet had gagged on the cock in his mouth. He’d pushed him, finally pulling out for a moment to allow him breath before he’d thrust back inside. Above him, they shared a quick kiss, all gnashing teeth and roughness. There would be nothing gentle about tonight.

They’d tied him down to the bed to torture him. His cock was trussed up in a cock ring, his nipples red and swollen from being bitten until he’d cried out in pain; a sharp exhalation that bordered on outright pain than pleasurable pain. They both filled him at the same time, one laying in front, the other behind him, sandwiching his small body between them. There was a vibrator nestled against the head of his cock and frenulum, working his body towards orgasm faster than ever.

They attacked his neck in tandem and he came with heaving screams, body spasming like he was possessed as a dry orgasm ripped through his body. His vision went white and their voices dimmed briefly. In languid waves, he came back to himself, still trussed up like a Christmas turkey, his ass still filled with both of their cocks.

“One more. You can do it for us pet.”

Weakly shaking his head, he sobbed and begged for them to stop, to allow him a moment of respite. They failed to heed him, and kept fucking him, their own peaks just over the crest. They were so close, that it happened without warning. One minute they were filling him at a pace that said they could keep going for hours. The next they were both plunging deep and their orgasms released, filling their pet up with thick spurts of fluid. One of them had the brain power to reach out and unsnap the cock ring.

The effect was instant. The moment the pressure was gone, his cock erupted, and he came with a scream that sounded more akin to dying than sex. His world went black again and he slumped between them, come sticking to his chest and stomach as he finally rested, even as they untied his hands and brought them back down, rubbing his arms to return circulation. Then they too followed their pet into sleep, their spent cocks slipping from his body easily.

 

It felt like hours later when he awoke. The lights were off and the room was dark, except for the ambient light from the stars. He slipped out of bed, grateful neither of the two men he was between stirred. With a slight limp, he made his way to the middle of the room and their discarded clothes, fishing around for something, a triumphant look on his face when he found it. He didn’t have long. They’d notice his lack of presence soon and would wake up, and drag him either to the bath to clean up, or back to bed for another round.

He was so sore, and so tired. Months of living as their play thing, only used for sex… He’d gone crazy and had fallen into the role so easily. Yes, the sex was good, and he’d wanted it. Still wanted it, and them, because he loved them. And he loathed what he was about to do. But, they’d forgotten one thing. Yes, it was war. And war was why you always had to be careful. Always had to have three options for every plan you had, until you were going with plan ‘AB’, after ‘A through Z’ didn’t work.

He was a master tactician after all, and that was why he’d done this. They’d forgotten that everything he did had a meaning, had a purpose. He’d never have come to their ship to try and kill them. No, he’d come aboard to get caught, and wind up right here, where he was now. 

One of them rolled over and turned on the side light, bathing the room in a soft artificial glow. He stood at the end of the bed, staring down at them both thoughtfully, looking innocent despite his shackles and the fluids sticking to him, making his skin uncomfortable.

“Come back to bed.” 

They were both awake and staring. With a shake of his head, he gave them a sad smile.

“You really forgot everything with your power, you know that. Why would I outright try to kill you, when I can just take the very hearts out of your chests…?”

He raised his hand and pointed the gun he’d pilfered from one of their uniforms with a single hand, aiming it right at his temple. They both sat up, instantly alert, probably calculating their chances of getting the gun off of him before he fired, or overpowering him. He didn’t give them the chance. He pulled the trigger, right next to his temple, even as his name fell from their lips.

 

“Quatre!”

 

He sat up with a start, chest heaving as he tried to process what had happened. On his left, someone reached a hand out and half sat up, sleepy voice semi-alert.

“You okay Quatre?”

“Yeah… Yeah I’m fine Wufei. Just had a hell of a dream,” he finally managed to tumble out, carefully laying himself back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, even though he couldn’t see anything with the darkness of the room.

“Wanna talk about it?”

This voice came from his right, gruffer with sleep.

“You’ll think I’m nothing but a pervert, honestly.” Quatre responded, slapping his hands over his face in mortification.

“Try us. Considering you live with and fuck two men, I doubt there’s anything much more perverted that could frighten us. Or shock us,” Wufei teased, rolling onto his side to look at the blonde, keeping his voice soft so he didn’t disturb the heavy quiet of night that enveloped them.

He felt Trowa mirror Wufei’s position and he sighed, looking up at them both through parted fingers. There was no getting out of it. If they let it go for now, they’d ask about it tomorrow morning, and would press until he caved. Pressure from both of them was always his undoing.

“Fine fine… It was about the war. You two had joined Kushrenada and were running the show. Generals, who piloted Gundams. I was still part of the resistance….”

“Yeah, this Is gonna be good. I hope he wants to reenact this one,” Trowa offered, leaning closer, eagerly hanging on for the next words, now fully awake.

“Shut up idiot! He won’t finish if you interrupt!”

“Both of you be quiet or I’ll go sleep on the couch!” Quatre growled at them, fixing them each with a glare, hoping they got the hint, even in the dark.

“I wound up on your ship. You guys assumed I was there to assassinate you. You used your positions to keep me a prisoner.” He stopped there, hoping they’d leave it.

“There’s more than that. You wouldn’t have woken up like that for something so trivial,” Wufei said with a frown.

“I see where this is going,” Trowa whispered, voice husky, lips brushing against Quatre’s ear. “Did we keep you as our pet? Use you in any and every way that we wanted to? Make you satisfy our sexual desires?”

Quatre’s cheeks heated at the words, and he let out a mortified moan.

“Yes! You guys shared me with one another. One at each end… And there was…” He was stumbling over his words, trying to get it out. It was so damned embarrassing.

“And?” Wufei pressed, arching an eyebrow at him.

“You… Both… Double penetration!” Quatre managed to squeak out, pulling the blankets over his head in a lame attempt to hide from them and their reactions.

Over the Quatre lump between them, Wufei and Trowa shared a look. Both of them matched. Evil smiles that promised a lack of sleep for all of them in the near future.

“Oh we’re reenacting this one. Costumes and everything,” Trowa affirmed, ignoring the undignified noises from the bed.

“I agree. We’ve got a long weekend coming up next week. Can we get everything ready by then?”

“I’ll figure it out. We’ve got a limitless credit card you know,” Trowa said, tapping a finger to his chin, mind already spinning.

“I hate and love you both,” Quatre grossed from his hiding place.

“We love you too you little pervert,” Wufei teased affectionately, tugging the blankets down so he could properly cuddle the blonde to him.

Trowa pressed in from the front, nodding. “We’ll have so much fun for you. Let us spoil you for once, ok?”

Quatre could only nod, knowing when he was outmatched, wondering how far they’d go.

**Author's Note:**

> WEIClown is my Gundam Tumblr!  
> Moonsandrock is my regular Tumblr!


End file.
